The Best Christmas Present Ever
by soul of outer space
Summary: Relena has a secret that she not ready to tell Heero yet. Will she tell him or will he find out the hard way? What is her secret? R


Soul of Outer Space

The Best Christmas Present

Relena looked out the window at the snow-covered caps of the mountains. They were at the winter estate in the mountains. 'Its so beautiful.' It had been one year, one year since Heero and Relena had gotten married and they would be spending their anniversary in the mountains. Their first anniversary and they would be alone. Relena couldn't wait, yet she had some news to tell her wonderful husband, news that she was afraid would make him not want to be around her any more.

BEEP BEEP

Relena walked over to the phone,

"Hello this is Relena."

"Hey Relena."

"Hello Duo."

"Have you told him yet?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Hilde told me."

"Well now I know Hilde can't keep secrets."

"Don't blame her, I forced it out of her."

"No."

"No what?"

"No I haven't told him."

"Relena!"

"What?"

"He disserves to be told that he's gonna be a-"

"Relena I'm home."

"Hi honey. I'm in here."

"Rel you have got to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing just how much I love you."

"NO! she needs to tell y-" Relena quickly hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Heero asked rapping his arms around her.

"Nothing you know how Duo rambles on."

"What did he want you to tell me?"

"That, Mr. Yuy, is a surprise."

"So Duo gets to know but I can't?"

"I didn't tell him, I told Hilde and she told Duo."

"Oh." He pressed his lips against hers. "Relena I've really been looking forward to our time up here."

"Me too. No work, just you and me." She brushed her lips against his.

DING DONG

"Hold that thought." Heero said and went to answer the door. Relena again returned to her spot at the window. "Relena" came Heero's loud voice from down stairs.

"Yes?" Relena surveyed the area around her, "Millardo? Noin? What are you doing here?"

"We decided to come and visit." 

"Yeah just stop by on our anniversary." Heero mumbled to himself, Relena elbowed him in the stomach. Noin came over and gave Relena a hug,

"Did you tell him?"

"How about we go and talk in private."

"Okay. Guys Rel and I are gonna go and talk be back in a few." The two girls headed into the other room, as soon as the doors were shut,

"WHAT THE HECK HOW COME EVERY ONE KNOWS."

"Calm down Rel, Sally told me."

"And how did Sally find out?"

"From Wufia I guess, I don't know."

"GRRRR!"

"Relena I'm sorry."

"For what."

"I know how much you wanted to be alone with Heero, you barley ever get to see him alone any more."

"Then why are you here."

"Well it was more like Zechs got me on a plane and didn't tell me where we were going until we were in your drive way."

"That's Millardo for you." The two girls began to laugh.

"Heero"

"Zechs" the two men glared at eachother.

"Why are you here."

"Do you really think that I would let you spend an entire two weeks ALONE with my sister?"

"We're married Zechs and she's 24 years old I think we can handle it."

"I would never leave her in the hands of you alone, for an entire-"

"Okay who wants some dinner?"

"Relena and I are gonna go and start cooking it, okay."

"GRRR." The two men glared at eachother.

"ENOUGH, you two behave!" with that the two girls went into the kitchen and Heero went up stairs.

"So Relena how many more months?" Noin asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Does my brother know?"

"Nope."

"About a two months."

"How have you been hiding it?" Noin asked the younger girl.

"You'd be surprised." Relena said with a laugh.

"Are you planning on telling Heero this week or after Christmas?"

"I don't know?"

"Relena! If I didn't know any better I would swear you are thinking about waiting until after the b-" Relena's hand flew over Noin's mouth as Millardo and Heero entered the room. The two men looked at their wives strangely.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." The two said and quickly rushed out of the room.

"Well, that was odd."

Relena looked at the sleeping figure besides her. 'Oh Heero I whish I could tell, its just would you still love me?' she sighed and shifted. Heero who wasn't completely asleep rapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her neck and stroked her arm.

"Relena" he murmured kissing her neck again. That's when he noticed it, 'why can't my arms fit around her waist, they used too.' His eyes flew open and he sat up in bed.

"Heero?"

"Relena do you have something to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Relena?" He asked sternly putting his hand over her stomach. She took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnet."

"How far along are you?"

"About seven. I was going to tell you, Duo-"

"DUO? So that's why you've been spending so much time at the Maxwells telling me you were visiting Hilde." Heero climbed out of bed.

"Heero what are you talking about?"

"Well Duo's the father isn't he?" He looked at her coldly and Relena started to laugh. "What is soo funny."

"Duo's not the father." His face softened.

"He's not."

"Nope, you're the father. Heero we're gonna have a baby." Heero looked at her.

"You mean the babies mine?" Heero asked getting back into bed, Relena took his hand and put it against her stomach,

"Our baby."

Relena opened her eyes and snuggled closer to her husband. He slowly opened his eyes and kissed her.

"Good morning" she said kissing his cheek, "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to my love." He said kissing her. Relena giggled and kissed him back.

"Come on." She said playfully hitting him in the arm, "Let's get down stairs before Millardo calls 911." She said climbing out of bed. Heero moaned and fell back onto the pillows.

"Rel it was just suppose to be you and me for Christmas and our anniversary." 

"Well is it my fault that I have an over protective brother and our anniversary falls three days after Christmas?"

"Yes." She threw a pillow at him from across the room, and began to dress herself and shortly after Heero followed. About ten minutes later the couple emerged from their bedroom holding hands. When they got down stairs Noin had already began breakfast and Zechs was still asleep.

"Thanks Noin."

"No problem it's the least I could for being here."

DING DONG

"I wonder who that could be?" Relena asked herself as she and Heero walked towards the doors. As soon as they opened it,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Hilde?"

"Duo?"

"That's my name don't were it out."

"What are you doing here?"

"What can't we come and visit a couple of our best friends with out the world ending?" Duo asked.

"Well its great that you're here, please come and join us."

"Thanks."

"Oh and by the way Trowa, Catharine, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally and Wufia should be here any minute." Duo said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Noin what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I bet."

"Duo? Why are all those people coming here?"

"Well lets see one, its Christmas two, its your anniversary, and three we haven't seen you in forever." Hilde pulled Relena to the side,

"Does he know?"

"Yeah I told him last night, but… but my brother doesn't know."

"You have got to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Zechs asked from the doorway.

"SO Relena YOU FINALLY TOLD HEERO THAT YOUR WERE GONNA HAVE HIS CHILD!" the entire group glared at Duo.

"Zechs didn't know." Noin whispered in his ear. They all turned to see Zechs turning bright red with anger.

"YUY"

"Millardo!" they all turned to see a very angry Relena with her arms crossed. "I'm 24 and we are married if we weren't I could see you getting angry. We've been married for a year. So stop trying to protect me and get a LIFE." 

"Go Relena, Go Lena it's your birthday it's your birthday." Duo chimed from the other side of the room.

Every one was snuggled around the fire talking.

"So much for a romantic vacation." Heero said kissing Relena on the cheek. She giggled and kissed him back,

"I think we still have time to do something romantic we still have another week."

"So what has every one been up to lately?" Quatre asked from the other side of the room.

"Nothing much." Hilde said,

"Except for the fact that the yard is doing great." Duo added.

"Trowa?"

"Fine."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all looked over at Relena.

"Relena what's wrong?" Sally asked as beads of sweet started to appear on Relena's face.

"Relena?" Heero asked looking at Relena,

"Its time."

"Time for what?" Duo asked.

"My baby *deep breath* is coming *deep breath* NOW!"

"You mean the baby is coming now?" Heero asked.

"That's what she just said." Hilde said.

"We need to get her to a hospital, and fast."

"Well then lets get going."

ONE YEAR LATER

Relena snuggled closer to Heero as they watched their one-year-old son crawl around the room. He found a present then crawled towards his mother and father and Heero lifted his son into his lap. The little boy handed the box to Heero and Heero read the card.

"To Odin, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas. From, Duo, Hilde and Becky Maxwell." Odin didn't waist any time shredding the paper off the present, he looked at it. It met his satisfaction. He then proceeds to this to the rest of the presents in the room.

"Merry Christmas Heero." Relena said kissing him.

"Merry Christmas Relena." He kissed her back, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Last year was the best Christmas ever?"

"Why do you say that? Besides the fact that Odin was born."

"Because I got the best Christmas present ever."

"Is that so?" she said playfully punching him in the side.

"Yep I had you and then I got Odin. No Christmas will ever be better."

"I love you Heero Yuy."

"And I love you Relena Yuy."

Okay I know it was short I just decided to write a little something for Christmas. Please R&R and if you read any of my other fics please give me some ideas. Thanx


End file.
